


To Have and To Hold

by DAWK



Category: Normal People - Sally Rooney, Normal People - TV Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, The night before the wedding nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAWK/pseuds/DAWK
Summary: The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other the night before the wedding, but Marianne doesn't really care about all that.
Relationships: Connell Waldron/Marianne Sheridan, Marianne Sheridan/Connell Waldron
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic idea that wouldn't leave me alone! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my day so please let me know what you think!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!x

"I only want a small wedding."

By small, Connell assumed Marianne meant just the two of them, plus a couple of witnesses in a nearby registry office. That was almost the plan, until Marianne had somewhat of a realisation.

Nothing in her life had begun the way she wanted it to. Her childhood had been turbulent at best, with her father and brother being abusive throughout and her mother about as cold and distant as humanly possible. Her school life was lonely and at times humiliating and college became a complicated game of popularity, mainly involving people she could no longer stand. Even her relationship with Connell began in secrecy, with the occasional heart wrenching break up and devastating miscommunication thrown in for good measure.

Once he'd returned from New York, the distance being another minor obstacle in Marianne's way, she had promised herself to show him how much he meant to her. When he'd proposed and she'd said yes, her gut instinct of holding the most understated wedding on earth was gradually sidelined in favour of something that would be exciting, memorable and a single day in Marianne's life that would be full of love and happiness.

It still wasn't huge, not by any means. A nice hotel on the outskirts of Dublin, with around 50 guests and a reception afterwards. They had decided to save up for a honeymoon; Connell was desperate to show Marianne New York as she hadn't managed to get out there during his year abroad. He was determined for the honeymoon to live up to Marianne's expectations, even if that meant saving up for a little while longer.

Connell had spent the past few hours in the pub just down the street from the hotel, having a few pints with friends who would be by his side the next day, including best man Niall.

It was only 11pm, yet nerves and sudden exhaustion from spending so many hours in a social setting meant Connell had bid them goodnight and returned to his room to settle down for the night. Lorraine had just left his room after telling him how proud she was and kissing him goodnight, unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of her son getting married to the girl she'd always suspected he'd end up with.

Connell set about reading a book of poems in bed in an attempt to relax and block out any thoughts of falling over, losing the ring or messing up his speech the following day. He wondered what time Marianne would head to her room; the last time he saw her, she was having drinks in the hotel bar with Joanna, Karen and a few others and seemed much more at ease than he did.

Connell squeezed his eyes shut tightly, convinced he'd fall asleep if he could convince his body he already was. Shortly after, he was brought out of his half asleep state by a loud knock on his door.

Rubbing his eyes, Connell walked over to the door, expecting to have to defend why he came back home early to one of his friends. He took a deep breath as he worked out exactly what he was going to say in order to avoid having 'just one more pint' in the bar. Opening the door, it became clear to Connell that he didn't need any excuses.

Because it was Marianne.

He frowned, unable to suppress a small smirk that fought its way across his face.

"What are you doing here? Bad luck, isn't it?"

"Can I come in?" Marianne asked, already walking across the hotel room as she did so.

"I think you just have." Connell laughed to himself, shaking his head as he closed the door once more.

"I think we've had enough bad luck, haven't we? So we'll be fine." Marianne said definitively, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes.

"Drinks downstairs were nice, but they kept asking if I was nervous." She turned to look at Connell who had sat down on the opposite edge of the bed.

"I wasn't nervous, but the fact that I wasn't made me start to feel nervous, you know?"

Connell laughed, leaning back to rest against the headboard, "Yeah Marianne, I know what you mean."

"So I went to my room but then I couldn't calm down and I thought - well you always make me feel better."

"I do, do I?" He grinned, suddenly completely grateful that she'd made an appearance when he'd least expected her to.

"Mhmm, you do." Marianne smiled, leaning across the bed to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "So can I stay here tonight?"

"What? No, Marianne - we'll get found out, you know we will. We'll never hear the end of it."

"I'll set an alarm, I'll be back in my room in the morning before anyone even notices. It'll be fine." Marianne stated matter-of-factly, stripping down to her underwear and climbing underneath the duvet, patting Connell's side as a prompt for him to do the same.

"And what if I said I didn't want to see you until tomorrow?" he smiled, moving over closer to her and pulling the sheet over his body.

"Then I'd say you're lying." she smiled deliriously, resting her head on his chest and interlacing his fingers with her own.

A few seconds of silence passed as they both returned to their thoughts about the most important day of their lives being mere hours away. 

"Do you hate me for inviting people? Do you still wish it was just the two of us?" Marianne said, blurting out her thoughts without entirely realising what she was saying.

"I always wish it was just the two of us." Connell kissed the top of her head. "But I don't mind. It'll be nice, it's been nice so far, just a bit overwhelming, you know?"

"Mm, I know. You didn't answer whether or not you hate me, though."

Connell laughed, "Of course I don't, Marianne. Even though you interrupted my beauty sleep and disturbed my last night of freedom..." 

Marianne smirked, turning her head to look up at him, "You don't need beauty sleep." she mumbled sleepily, placing a hand on his cheek before moving further under the duvet once more.

"So, you think it'll all go to plan tomorrow?" Marianne asked as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Connell thought for a moment. He thought about how all of his worries that had almost made him physically sick earlier that day had faded away and he was now feeling impossibly excited at the prospect of marrying Marianne Sheridan in the morning. He thought about the realisation that she would be right next to him throughout all of the terrifying moments he was bound to encounter tomorrow, and somehow they didn't seem so terrifying anymore. He thought about how breathtaking she was bound to look in her dress, about how it was classic Marianne to do away with tradition and come barging in for one last cuddle before the biggest day of their lives together. He thought about how right it felt, and how ready they both were, as he closed his eyes and pulled her even closer.

"Yeah. I think we'll be fine.


End file.
